List of fictional weasels
This is a list of fictional weasels and stoats from literature, animation, movies etc. Weasels and stoats in mythology, legends and folklore *Kamaitachi, Weasel slash wind in Japanese mythology *Ramidreju, a weasel-like long-bodied animal in Spanish mythology Weasels and stoats in literature * Alysoun, a Weasel from novel in Castle Storm, and Thunder Oak novel by Garry Kilworth * Bald-ear, weasel in The Kine Saga novel by A. R. Lloyd * Brat, a weasel in The Kine Saga novel by A. R. Lloyd * Bryony, a Weasel from novel in Castle Storm, and Thunder Oak novel by Garry Kilworth * Chuk-Chuka a weasel in The Kine Saga novel by A. R. Lloyd * Clary, an weasel in The Kine Saga novel by A. R. Lloyd * Culver, Who weasel are minor character in Castle Storm in the Garry Kilworth * Dredles, an weasel with dart in Thunder Oak novel by Garry Kilworth * Ford, an weasel in The Kine Saga novel by A. R. Lloyd * Grintal, a weasel servant in Castle Storm novel by Garry Kilworth * Growler, an weasel friends kine in The Kine Saga novel by A. R. Lloyd * Icham , an Weasel are knowledgdable in Castle Storm novel by Garry Kilworth * Heath, an weasel in The Kine Saga novel by A. R. Lloyd * Kia, a female weasel someone in The Kine Saga novel by A. R. Lloyd * Kine, a proantagonist weasel in The Kine Saga novel by A. R. Lloyd * Luke, a Weasel novel in Castle Storm, and Thunder Oak novel by Garry Kilworth * Mawk, a Weasel from novel in Castle Storm novel by Garry Kilworth * Miniver, a Weasel from novel in Castle Storm, and Thunder Oak novel by Garry Kilworth * One-eye, in The Kine Saga novel by A. R. Lloyd * Pompom, an jester weasel in Castle Storm in the by Garry Kilworth * The patronus of Arthur Weasley * Scoter, an weasel in The Kine Saga novel by A. R. Lloyd * Sredni Vashtar, a polecat in the story of the same name by Saki (made into films too) * Sylver, a Weasels from novel in Castle Storm, and Thunder Oak book series by Garry Kilworth. * Wodhed, a weasel magician in Castle Storm, book series by Garry Kilworth. * Wonder, an female weasel, is kine in The Kine Saga novel by A. R. Lloyd * weasels, stoats, and ferrets, bandits in The Wind in the Willows by Kenneth Grahame Weasels and stoats in comics *Brer Weasel, from the Walt Disney's Comics *The version of Weather Wizard in Just'a Lotta Animals Weasels and stoats in film or television * Buck, a weasel in Ice Age 3 * Gryken in are like weasel in The Future is Wild * Snowstalker, a wolverinelike in The Future is Wild * Tatiana Tushenko, a female weasel in Animalympics * The Toon Patrol, a gang of weasels in Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Weasel, in The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle Weasels and stoats in animations * Hencheweasel, Weasel McGreed are main villain in Berenstain Bears * Weasel, I Am Weasel * Okojo-san * Two Weasel, in the The Ugly Duckling * Spud, from the episode The Good, The Guy & the Goofy in Goof Troop * Weasels, are enemies orson gang in U.S. Acres * Weazell, from the episode Vowell Play in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Weasel, is a characters from the animated series inThe Animals of Farthing Wood * Woozles, a weasellike in Winnie the Pooh * Xopex Greasy, Weasel from the of the Menace Mice in Bonkers * Xopex, weasel from the The 29th Page in Bonkers * Xopex Wacky, are Weasel criminal in episode from the Get Wacky in Bonkers Weasels and stoats in computer games *Daxter, in Jak and Daxter *Nack the Weasel in Sonic the Hedgehog *Quilava, Typhlosion, Sneasel, Weavile among base on weasels in Pokemon * Professor Von Kripplespac, weasel villain in Conker * Snide, a weasel in Donkey Kong 64 * Spanx, a weasel heroes in Whiplash *Wolverine, adopt animals in Zoo Tycoon 2: Endangered Species Weasels and stoats in Advertising, mascot, toy and others *Buckiminster in Beanie Baby See also * A Comprehensive Russian Web Site With Images of Cartoon Weasel Characters * * Weasels